


Attention Bot's Upgrade

by MalaproposMongrel



Series: Original Work Drabbles [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: CHAPTER TWO TAGS:, Daddy Kink, Damien is 16 here and thats underaged where i live, Dick riding, Fluffy Ending, Gen, IDK how to tag this tbh, Overstimulation, Robot Sex, another drabble smut of an original work i have published nothing else about, but not in the way youd expect hahA, cummies, double orgasm, im a good writer, sexual upgrades, they keep saying the word cummies lmao, this is before the """"gender upgrades"""" so attie uses it/itself pronouns, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalaproposMongrel/pseuds/MalaproposMongrel
Summary: Damien gives Attie a long requested upgrade, involving new parts.They have to be tested.





	1. First Test Sequence

**Author's Note:**

> Mmm :)
> 
> So hey another shitty pwp of a story no one knows about! Woohoo. Im such a great writer
> 
> Not just that but I also speed wrote this when i was tired and horny, so its r e a l l y sloppy and fast paced. The second part will be more thought out. Whatever.

The little bot sat patiently on the chair, hands folded in its lap and legs kicking slowly. The room was silent apart from Damien typing on his laptop, and Attie’s softly whirring fans.

Damien paused briefly, and Attie perked up.

“You done?”

“No.”

It deflated a bit at the short reply, and continued kicking with a more irritated intensity. 

“Well how much longer?!”

Damien didn't look away from his screen. “Not much longer.”

Attie pouted. “You said that last time…”

Attention Bot v2.1.5 was getting an important update it had been asking after for a while. Now that Damien at last had the resources necessary, they finally sat down, got Attie hooked up, and were going through with the upgrade.

For the last four hours.

Attie had been switched off for the first two hours, since its software and hardware had to undergo a few major changes that would have been complicated if it were awake. After that was done Damien switched it back on, since it liked being awake whenever it could be.

Even in these boring, tedious, everlasting moments of treacherous wait. It was so bored. Damien wouldn't even talk to it because he was so busy with his coding. An attention bot needs ATTENTION, damn it.

It began humming atonely. Glancing at Damien, it picked up volume when he didn't react. Upon still being ignored, it started humming a tune, which slowly turned into mumble singing.

“I tremble… They're gonna eat me alive… If I stumble…”

Still no reaction. It sang a little louder.

“Can you feel my heart, beating like a hammer?... Beating like a hammer…”

Nothing.

**“HELP, I'M ALIVE! MY HEART KEEPS BEATING LIKE A HAMMER!!”**

_“ATTIE!”_

Attie barked out a laugh at Damien’s outburst, kicking its legs in mirth at seeing him giving a stern glare over his laptop. Attie’s laughter slowed to a bubbling affection in its chest as Damien muttered the inevitable.

“You don't have a heart, anyway…”

Always pointing out the obvious. What a cutie. Attie blew a raspberry at him and picked up their shared 3DS XL, determined to amuse itself if it was going to be ignored.

Twenty minutes and five pokemon battles later, Damien stood up.

“Done.”

Attie hooted and tossed the hand held onto the bed, and bounced in its seat. 

“Yay! Unhook me, unhook me!”

“Not yet,” Damien said, placing his hands on its sleek grey shoulders to calm it down. “I need to run some trials to make sure it functions in the basic form.”

“Okay! Do it!” Attie had been excited about trying out its new legs seven major upgrades ago, and that thrill was being tapped into again. Especially when Damien knelt down in front of it, spreading its legs and settling in between them. Attie felt a heightened shock of excitement when warm hands were placed lightly on its crotch. Damien caught its eyes.

“You ready?”

Attie smiled, nodding shortly. “Yeah, yeah.”

Damien smiled back briefly, making Attie’s circuitry buzz, before he probed his fingers further downwards and clicked a small release switch. Attie gasped when the slot that hid its physical upgrades wizzed open, and it covered its face in embarrassment when a blue, thin cylindrical appendage with a bulbous tip slid out, inches from Damien’s face.

“Hey.” Attie parted its fingers to look down upon its creator's affronted tone. “I spent ages making this thing for you. Look at it. Appreciate it.”

“I do! You know I do! It's just… Weird… Having it on my body…”

Damien hummed, and blew on the tip lightly, making Attie lurch with a gasp.

“You felt that?”

 _“Yes…”_ Attie stammered. It felt so _weird._ Far different from all its other sensory receptors, even when they were turned to their highest sensitivity level. _And all he did was puff a little air on it._

Damien nodded, and reached up to stroke it with his fingertips. Attie cried out at the sensation.

“Should I turn the sensitivity down?”

“No!” Attie panted. “I just gotta… Get used to it.”

Damien stayed quiet, and gently wrapped his fist around it.

 _“Mmn…”_ Attie clenched its hands on the arm rests. Damien gave it a concerned look.

“Does it feel good?”

_“Yes…”_

“Good.” He gave a quick pump. Attie keened. He twisted his hand. Attie muttered his name. Its fans were working loudly now.

“This is the last test for this function.” He leaned closer, and looked up at his flustered robot. “Ready?” He asked, rubbing Attie’s metallic knees comfortingly. Attie nodded shortly.

It wasn't ready when Damien’s tongue trailed up the length. It threw its head back when he reached the tip and slid his mouth down. Its hand clapped over its mouth, legs crossing around Damien’s back. It shouted out when Damien moved up, and back down. Up, and down. Up, and off.

Attie fell limp, limbs twitching, trying to catch its breath.

“Good?”

It nearly laughed at Damien’s static voice, but the slight hitch in his tone didn't go unnoticed.

“Brilliant…”

Damien nodded, proud of his work. “Great. Need some time to rest before I test the next part?” 

“No, no… Go, go ahead…” Attie stuttered, and nervously pushed its hips forward and spread its legs, making a little noise at the unfamiliar feeling of an opening being spread.

Damien shuffled forward, and touched lightly around the edge of the orifice, making Attie startle a little. 

“Did… Did ya make it like a human’s…?” Attie knew what its new dick looked like beforehand, since Damien had crafted it separate from its body. Its vagina had been installed directly between its legs, so it wasn't sure what it looked like yet.

“It's similar.” Damien nodded. “It has a sensitive elevated area that acts like a clitoris, and a thin layer of silicon covering it to provide protection and various points of pleasure.” He ghosted his finger around what he was talking about while he explained, making Attie bite its lip.

“You don't have an urethra or vulva, but I made vaguely labia like areas to protect your vagina, which lubricates itself based on your arousal levels. The labia will make sure the lubrication doesn't dry and adds more sensations to assist with stimulation.”

He stroked the “labia” while talking, and smiled when he noticed how moist the area already was.

“But, I guess you figured that out.”

Attie was squirming and whimpering, coming undone under Damien’s teasing touch. “Yeah yeah, you can take a picture and show me later, just run your tests already…”

Damien chuckled, taking a moment to unbutton the fly of his pajamas in order to free his hardening member. 

“Alright…” Using the lubrication on his fingers, he pulled back the hood slightly to rub the hard little nub. He jolted back when Attie cried out and thrusted its hips, nearly jabbing Damien’s cheek with its new dick in the process.

“Watch it!” Damien warned, and Attie muttered a jumbled apology. Damien patted its thigh reassuringly, and rubbed slow circles around the sensitive area. His own dick twitched when Attie responded by rolling its hips in rhythm with his finger, groaning lowly. 

He needed to hurry up. This was getting unbearable. 

Without warning, he trailed his fingers down and slid two of them into the opening. 

_“Gh-”_ Attie choked, fans stuttering. Damien quickly halted his fingers and looked up worriedly.

“Attie?!”

The bot’s overheated fans settled again, and it took some deep breaths. “I-I’m fine! K-keep going!! It's sooo gooood…”

Damien unconsciously slid his free hand from Attie's thigh down to his dick. He hadn't meant for his basic tests to get this heated.

“Nearly done, sweetheart…” His voice was low as he pushed his fingers deeper, and Attie’s back arched off the chair at the sensation matched with the rare nickname, feeling its pleasure rating raise alarmingly fast.

Damien wasn't originally going to combine tests, but he couldn't help but continue fingering his excited bot while leaning forward, placing his face on the heated surface, and began eating Attie out.

Attention Bot’s voice failed, intense cry glitching in pitch as its body seized, electricity coursing through its limbs while its pleasure rating peaked, triggering its orgasm reaction. Damien continued his actions until Attie’s body lost its tension, slowing down and eventually stopping when the bot fell totally limp.

He backed up, smiling at Attie’s exhausted, blissed out expression.

“All basic tests have been passed. Let's get you unhooked.”


	2. Second Test Sequence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien sits on robo dicc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop long await chapter 2. Pweeeet.
> 
> If you couldnt tell from the first chapter, i know jack shit about robotics and coding. I know how to edit the html of my story on ao3 to make shit bold and italic and thats it.
> 
> Also i was less horny and less tired when writing this part so hopefully its a bit better. I only went over it once tho so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Damien carefully removed the two cables that connected Attie to his computer, then peeled off the disposable charging patches on its arms. When its chest stopped heaving and returned to a soft swelling and deflating, Damien gently brushed its light pink hair out of its face.

“How are you feeling, Attie?”

Attention Bot opened its eyes, cameras focusing on Damien’s face, softened with affection, and it smiled.

“Great. I think… That was far better than any other orgasm, ever.”

Damien smirked a bit in pride. “I put a lot of effort into perfecting that algorithm. A lot of components working together to make the climax realistic and satisfying.”

Attie chuckled happily and sat up, taking Damien’s face in hand. “It shows,” it murmured before pulling him down for a kiss. Damien shifted to kiss back, both warm and metallic hands reaching into each other's hair simultaneously as the chaste embrace became smouldering. Attie pulled away when it noticed the issue hanging out of the front of Damien’s pants. 

“Ooooh!” It squealed happily, pointing at the penis. “You got horny eating me out! Awww, that's adorable!” 

Damien sighed. “I shouldn't have given you access to urban dictionary.”

Attie giggled, hands trailing down his chest and sliding up his shirt. “Psssh, don't lie to me. You like when I talk a lil bit dirty...” it tilted its head, fluttering its eyes and finishing with a purr, “...right, Daddy?”

The bot bit its lip when it felt Damien's dick twitch. His face remained neutral, aside from his blown pupils.

“Yeeeeeeah, that's what I thought~” Attie sang, placing a hand over the item of interest. “Daddy likes when his little bot talks nasty, hm?” It started to stroke the rehardening member, smiling up at Damien as his breath started hitching. “Doesn't Daddy wanna fuck his little sex bot silly?”

“Don't call yourself a sex bot.”

Attie sighed dramatically as it was hefted up by its creator. “C'mon, Damie. Can't we do some role playing today?”

“Not whenever we're still testing new parts. I got carried away back there. You could have overheated or short circuited. It was irresponsible of me.”

“Because I just drive you crazy.” Attie giggled. Damien didn't answer, but eased his bot onto the bed.

“I don't want to hurt you.”

Attie looked up at him in surprise, and smiled. “Damie… You never hurt me. The pain receptors you gave me are so minute and only meant to alert me to emergencies.”

Damien sighed. “That's not what I-”

Attie held up a finger to interrupt him. “And if I malfunction or harm my hardware, you always fix it immediately and to the best of your ability. I'm not worried about you hurting me, I'm honestly more worried about you straining yourself while fixing me.”

There was a beat of silence in the room, before Damien hunkered down to straddle Attie’s lap, moved his hands up to caress its neck, leaning next to its ear, and whispered “I love you,” before kissing it softly on the cheek.

Attie’s fans kicked into a higher gear. It smiled, biting its lip to hold in the ecstatic giggles that bubbled in its overjoyed chest.

“I love you too… Now let's fuck.”

Damien obliged by pushing Attie down onto its back, and stripping himself of his white tank top. Attie grabbed his soft hips, and slid its fingers down into his pajamas waist band.

The inventor muttered something irately before standing up to shimmy his pants off, making his creation giggle softly. He clambered back into position once he was sans clothing, and wrapped a gentle fist around Attie’s dick, making the bot sigh.

“You have a self lubrication feature that isn't as automatic as your vagina, similar to your old model’s tentacle limbs. You should be able to trigger it the same as you could then.” He explained while giving slow strokes.

“Mm… That's real handy and all… But…” Attie grabbed Damien’s wrist, halting his movements. He looked up curiously at his bot’s sheepish expression.

“I don't really… Wanna use my dick on you. I've fucked you so many times… I want you to fuck me.” It moved his hands down between its legs, pressing his fingers into its snatch. “Right here… I wanna know how that feels…”

Damien didn't take his hand away when Attie’s retreated, but he also didn't move any further.

“Attie… I don't have any condoms. I was going to purchase some after testing the sexual functionality of your penis.”

“Just go in raw.”

Damien glowered at Attie’s carefree suggestion. “Absolutely not. I made the internal structure capable of maintaining stability through your lubrication and the friction of flesh and toys-” he ignored Attie’s excited noise at that point, “-but semen could clog the lubrication distribution or, in the worst case scenario, could bypass the vaginal sleeve altogether and corrupt some of your inner mechanisms.”

Attie was quiet for a moment, before bluntly questioning, “Why did you make me a cunt that can't take cummies?”

Damien actually smiled a little, shaking his head. “I wanted to make you a ‘cunt’ that functions in the most basic capacity before modifying it to be more certainly capable of taking ‘cummies.’”

Attie threw up its arms in frustration. “How is taking cummies not a basic function of a cunt?!”

“Taking cummies may be the main function of organic cunts, but a brand new one man made and installed into a robot is a different matter.”

“You always have to do things in steps.” Attie pouted. “What's the harm in going all in?!”

“There's loads of potential harm.” Damien pointed out. “I'm trying to be as cautious as possible, for your sake.” Before Attie could rebuttal, Damien pressed down gently on the quarter sized heart shaped button on its chest, the plastic cover sliding into its chest plate, leaving a soft red heart exposed to his fingers. He put pressure on it, making Attie gasp.

(This was Attention Bot's original erogenous zone, installed in its v1.2.3 upgrade. It had the first successful orgasm algorithm, which Damien updated with each improvement, including this one.)

“You said that last climax was unlike any caused by this, yes?”

“Yeah… Yeah…”

“You were never able to feel that sort of pleasure from being inside of me, were you?”

“No…” Attie wished he wouldn't ask so many questions while rubbing its sweet spot like this. It was distracting.

Damien leaned down to kiss right next to the heart, rubbing his ass against the robotic dick, making Attie writhe. “What you'll feel will be far better than anything you've felt before. I promise.” He punctuated it with a kiss on the heart, making Attie yelp.

“O… Okay, Damie…” Attie stuttered, wrapping one arm around his waist and moving the other up to grab his hair. Damien grinded with a bit more vigour at feeling the shaft slicken up with lubrication.

“That's my Attie…” Damien murmured affectionately, straightening up, stroking Attie’s arms as they fell off of him. “And if everything works correctly, we will be able to move onto vaginal insertion.”

Attie threw an arm over its eyes, laughing shortly. “I wish I could say I think it's hot when you talk like that… But at least it's cute.”

Damien tilted his head. “Oh? Daddy is cute, but not hot? Hmm…” This made Attie freeze. He never called himself Daddy. Suddenly hands were around his wrists, yanking them up to grab at Damien's hips. 

“Daddy is about to ride his little sex bot’s new prick until we both cum. Is that cute, but not hot?”

Attie grinned dangerously, grip tightening on Damien’s hips. “Actually… That's hot as hell, Daddy.” It thrusted up, grinding against its creator's backside, slathering more of the slickness against his flesh. 

Damien grabbed the dick suddenly, pumping it, making Attie groan. The wonderful pressure was gone almost immediately, and Attie was about to complain, until it saw where those fingers went.

“Hah…” Damien breathed out as he slid a finger inside himself. His eyes were shut, brow furrowed, biting his lip to keep quiet. He slowly slid in a second, entire body quivering.

Attie slid its hands up and down his torso, mesmerized by the display. Its eyes switched from the fingers going in and out of his creators ass, and up to his face, reddened in pleasure. Beautiful.

Damien opened his eyes, looking right at Attie as he pushed in a third and groaned deeply, making the bot mimic the noise. It began humping the air in need of contact, arousal levels peaking.

“Ready?”

Attie nodded frantically, voice box failing.

Damien pulled his fingers out with a barely restrained whimper, and adjusted to be hovering right over Attie’s dick. He smiled down at his bot.

“Hey… Watch this.”

Before any reaction could be made, Damien shot his hips down to take Attie in, all the way to the hilt.

_**“AH!”** _

They both cried out at the sensation, faces turned upwards. They took a moment to catch their breath, and Damien strained to speak.

“I… Might regret doing… That…”

Attie tried to get past the intense pleasure that coursed through it, to rub at Damien’s thighs in an attempt to comfort. “A-are you okay?”

Damien remained tense, but slowly relaxed, letting out a long pent up breath. “Y-yeah… That was really dumb… Just give me a second…”

Attie hummed in concern, and eyed Damien’s flagging erection. It gently rubbed up the underside of the staff, and wrapped its hand around it when Damien sighed softly.

“Maybe… But also really, _really_ sexy…” 

Damien worried his lip more as Attie stroked him, and finally he slowly moved up, then back down.

“Alright… I've got this… You can move too…” Damien took the hand not on his dick and interlaced their fingers. He smiled at his dreamy looking bot. “Ready?”

“Ready.”

Damien set the pace, speeding up with each completed up and down. Attie was hesitant with thrusting up into him, but Damien squeezing its hand alerted it to his desires.

“Harder…” Damien murmured, grinding down roughly with a shaking moan.

“Y-you got it,” Attie laughed nervously, and thrusted up harshly when Damien moved down.

 _“Oh!”_ He cried, hips stuttering. “Yes, just like that…!” He regained his composure, and started bouncing at a heightened pace. Attie's fans whirred loudly as its body heated up substantially.

 _“THERE!”_ Damien suddenly shouted when Attie jabbed against his prostate. Attie's hands clung to his hips as he contracted around it, making it groan lowly.

“You got it, Daddy…” Attie shoved back up at the same angle, making Damien cry out even louder. Once he could, he started riding again, bouncing harshly in time with the robot’s thrusts. His usually even tone hitched and faltered as his sweet spot was so mercilessly attacked. 

“I'm… Fuck, Attie, I'm close!” He panted out between the slapping of skin on metal. He threw his head back in ecstasy at another direct hit to his prostate, and nearly choked when Attie grabbed his leaking, deep red erection.

“Cum all over your lil sex bot, Daddy…”

Damien nearly screamed when he came. The spend that flew out onto the bot’s torso, the contacting silky heat around his prick, and the look on Damien’s face pushed Attie over the edge, orgasm shocking through its circuits. 

They shouted together, convulsing in pleasure. Damien fell forward, hands catching himself on Attie’s chest. One pressing directly down onto the heart shaped area.

Attie’s voice glitched as two heightened orgasms coursed through it at once. Its body seized, the lights in its eyes flickered, before its emergency shut off was activated.

~~

When Attie’s systems came back online, it was 2 am. A whole eight hours after it shut down. Sitting up, it felt the tug of cables attached to its neck. Once its cameras adjusted to the low light, it looked around the room. The only thing brightening the area was the electronic light from Damien’s computer, which Damien himself was passed out in front of.

Attie unhooked itself, carefully placing the cords on the desk, and tip toed over to Damien’s side. It perked up when seeing the computer screen, as it wasn't showing the usual lines of code that frequented it. Instead, there was a note typed on word.

“Attie

I set a default timer to turn you on in an hour. It's nearly 1 am and I can't stay awake. I'm going to shut my eyes. This note is for if I don't wake up within an hour, which is likely.

I'm sorry for my mistake. You wouldn't have overheated your circuitry if I had been more aware. Your fans defected but your backup emergency coolers kept any damage from occurring. 

Once your systems were back in order I kept you shut off so I could make adjustments to your orgasm features to ensure the issue wouldn't come back up. Now your heart can assist in climaxing, and will not cause a separate orgasm simultaneously along with the first. I ran some hypotheticals and everything should be in order and safe for you to disconnect, which I'm sure you already have done. I wanted to make some adjustments to how your inner mechanisms respond to orgasms for good measure, but I'm close to passing out.

As for what you said earlier… Don't worry about me. It's no strain on me to fix you. It's my pleasure. You're everything to me. I love you. :) <3

You can wake me up if you want. I only really need an hour's sleep. I can finish your update.”

Attie smiled lovingly, hand drifting to its heart, which had been resealed by its light pink cover. He looked down at Damien, who had put his pajamas back on. He was using his arms as a pillow, and was snoring lightly. Attie ran its fingers through his hair, petting the base of his scalp lightly. It grinned in endearment when Damien hummed in his sleep.

 _I'm not waking you up, you nerd._ Attie thought, leaning down to cradle Damien in its arms. _You need sleep. You never get enough._ It picked him up, awkwardly shifting him around, trying to be careful to not rouse him. Turning around it walked the short distance to the bed, laying him down.

When pulling back to move the covers over him, it slipped and kicked the bed, making a clatter.

“Attie?...”

The guilty bot covered its mouth reflexively at Damien’s sleepy voice, before slowly crawling in bed next to him.

“Go back to sleep, Damie…”

“But… Your upgrade…”

“It can wait for tomorrow.” Attie pulled the covers over them both, pulling Damien close in its arms. “You need more sleep.” It wrapped its legs around his waist. “For your health.” It nuzzled its face into his neck, speaking very softly. “Because you're everything to me.” It placed a feather kiss on his neck. “I love you…”

Damien hummed, wrapping his arms slowly around his bot. “I love you too… Attie…” He murmured, before drowsing back off.

Attention Bot smiled at feeling his breath slow, and turned itself on to sleep mode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww. To be real here I love these characters a lot. Their world is currently under developed but i love them and their relationship 
> 
> Also just a ps... damien didnt program a daddy kink into attie or anything. Its just something it picked up and damien was kinda into it so yeah.
> 
> Thanks for reading to the end. I mean it. This was self indulgent of me and if you got some kind of enjoyment out of it that means a lot to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao did you actually read to the end?? I like you thanks tell me how much you didnt like it below mwah


End file.
